The risk of being infected from medical devices is particularly high in the medical field. Anti-microbial articles or coatings are used extensively to prevent/reduce infections in the medical community. For example, medical devices used by doctors, including orthopedic pins, plates and implants, wound dressings, etc., must constantly guard against infection. Metallic ions with anti-microbial properties, such as Ag, Au, Pt, Pd, Ir, Cu, Sn, Sb, Bi and Zn, were used as anti-microbial compounds. Of these metallic ions, silver is known due to its good bioactivity. Various silver salts, complexes and colloids have been used to prevent and control infection.